


Niche Pleasures

by fuzzybatbutts



Series: Mirage Has A Series Of Bad Days [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: AMAB Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bondage, Bottom Mirage | Elliott Witt, Brain Damage, Broken Bones, Bruises, Eye Gouging, Eye Trauma, Gags, Genital Piercing, Genital Torture, Gore, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Hurt No Comfort, LITERALLY, M/M, Murder, Necrophilia, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Nonbinary Character, Not Beta Read, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Torture, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, SKULL FUCKING FOR EVERYONE, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Skinning, Skull Fucking, Somnophilia, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Bloodhound (Apex Legends), Torture, Violent Sex, a tad, just a bit, more like its now mush, not a ton just like nonconsensual piercings, read this in jan valentine from hellsing abridgeds voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:29:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybatbutts/pseuds/fuzzybatbutts
Summary: Bloodhound and Elliott are celebrating their one year anniversary together, and Bloodhound has something special planned.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: Mirage Has A Series Of Bad Days [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643575
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42





	Niche Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tenebrous_Stygian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenebrous_Stygian/gifts).



> READ! THE! TAGS!
> 
> Also lmao if my account wasn't blacklisted in Apex servers before it sure as shit is now ;D

Bloodhound whistled as they walked down the stone steps to the basement. They were excited, giddy, almost. They had something special planned for Elliott, and they couldn’t wait to see the look on his face when he figured it out. It was going to be a new experience for both of them, and Hound had never been this excited in their entire life. They’d even gone out to buy something just for him, to mark the special day. It was still in its box, wrapped up neatly with some colorful paper and a bow. 

It was their one year anniversary together, and they were still completely smitten with him. Elliott was prettier than anyone they’d ever seen, and they loved him with every fiber of their being. Bloodhound’s eye was rarely caught. Their attention was given even less freely, and their affection simply never had been deserved. But Elliott, sweet, darling Elliott was different. He didn’t care if they preferred to keep their face covered, and he was always there with a laugh and a smile when they needed cheering up. He was sunshine incarnate, the personification of love and he was  _ theirs _ . No one deserved someone as precious he was, but he was always quick to assure them that they were the godly one, not him. 

They unlocked the door at the bottom of the stairs and stepped into the room, flicking on the light and looking inside excitedly. He was right where they’d last left him, still kneeling on the floor like a good boy with his hands suspended above his head. Poor thing must have been exhausted after their last session, since his eyes fluttered open weakly, barely able to raise his head. They kept the room dark so he could sleep in-between their sessions, since it was very important that he rested enough to recover from his injuries. They were nice enough to have given him a couple days worth of downtime since their last visit, since he’d need it for today. 

“Hello, elskan! How are you feeling?”

“W-what?”

Frowning, Hound walked closer. It appeared sedative they’d given him must have been a bit too strong. “How are you feeling?”

Elliott blinked a few times, likely trying to remember where he was. It always happened when they had to use something to knock him out, but he always clued back in after he got the chance to look around. He shook his head and glanced up at them, primal fear slowly creeping into his expression. “N-no, s-stay back! Don’t t-t-touch me!”

Hound laughed. It was so cute when he’d start to stutter. “Oh relax, elskan. I have a present for you! I think you are going to like it!”

“No!” he sobbed, trying to push himself into the wall and get as far away from them as he could. “No, no more! Please, I can’t take anymo-”

“Sh,” they hushed, putting a finger to their lips, “Quiet now, you are going to tire yourself out, and we cannot have that, now can we?”

“Oh god…” 

They smiled sweetly. “He cannot hear you down here, but it is cute that you still try.” 

Hound waved the present in front of him. “I know you cannot open it, so I will do the honors for you.” 

Gleefully, they tore open the box, shredding the paper and casting it aside. They pulled his present from the box and showed it to him, letting him get a good look at how shiny the metal was. 

“It is called a spider gag,” they explained, “It will keep your mouth open for me, and you will be unable to move the ring at all.”

Dread settled on Elliott’s face, and in an act of defiance, he snapped his mouth shut and stared up at them. Hound rolled their eyes, amused by his random surge of courage. They sighed dramatically, before driving the toe of their boot into his chest, hard. Elliott coughed violently as the air was pushed forcefully from his lungs, and Hound took the opportunity to pinch his lower jaw and keep it open. They inserted the gag and fastened it around the back of his head, adjusting it and making sure the ring was large enough to accommodate them. This way they didn’t have to worry about him forgetting to watch his teeth, and he’d always had trouble deepthroating them, so with this Hound could keep going despite his gagging. They undid their pants slowly, waiting until Elliott was shaking with fear to continue. It always felt better when he was scared. 

Bloodhound sighed as his mouth wrapped around them, warm and soft. Elliott was crying, tears running freely down his cheeks as they knotted their hands into his hair. He looked up at them, eyes red and full of shame. He couldn’t speak, but he still managed to beg with his gaze, the muffled choking noises were pleas that Hound was happy to ignore. They kept up a brutal pace, sliding their cock down his throat and ignoring the clenching of the muscles when he gagged. He tried to pull away, a final desperate attempt to free himself but they pushed him into the wall harder. Elliott’s head was pinned, nowhere from him to go and no option but to accept them as they pushed deeper into him. Frantic, his eyes flicked from side to side, not wanting to look at them and scanning, praying that someone would come and stop this. 

Hound knew no such help would come. He was theirs and theirs alone. No rescue would pry him away from their clutches, and after they were done no one else would ever have him. Something so beautiful wasn’t to be shared. It was the kind of beauty best kept locked away, hung in a private gallery to be admired only by one. Elliot wasn’t going anywhere, and they’d make sure of that. 

His family had put in a missing persons report, and Hound had had to endure several interviews before they’d convinced everyone of their innocence. Such pain couldn’t be faked, or so the news reports claimed. Detectives followed phony leads while they kept Elliott safe and sound here, at their private cabin where pesky reporters would never find them. It was natural that they’d take a leave of absence from the games and from the public eye while their spouse was missing, so no one questioned it. He’d been down here for about a month, after Hound had decided they wanted to spice up their relationship a bit more. Elliott was a great fuck, but they were never satisfied with just his ass or mouth alone. They’d never told him about what really got them off, or how during sex they’d picture him bloodied and bruised, so broken he couldn’t walk or fight them off. 

They had intended to be gentle to start, leaving him tied down to a table so he could wake from the sedative naturally, but they were bad at keeping their hands to themself. He had been roused from sleep by them nearly biting a chunk of flesh from his leg as they fucked him. Elliott had always been delicate, but now they didn’t have to worry about hurting him. A couple of broken fingers and dislocated shoulders later, they’d started cutting him up. Nothing too ugly, but they couldn’t deny that it was fun to run their tongue over the old scars, and to dig it into the fresh wounds. They’d remove bits of skin, or cut until they saw the fat in his thighs. They’d taken the liberty of giving him a new piercings too, to adorn his perfect body. A couple frenum barbells, and one through each nipple so they had something to play with if they wanted to tease him. They’d wanted to give him one through his tongue, but they knew they couldn’t wait until it healed to fuck his mouth. Instead, they’d carved a lovely gash down the middle, which was healing quite nicely. Knives were so versatile, but what they had in mind today didn’t need quite as much precision. They liked to think that he was going to enjoy at least some of it, but they wouldn’t lose any sleep if he didn’t. They’d spent nine months pleasuring him so now it was their turn, and they wanted their anniversary to top everything else they’d done together.

As they slid their hands down his face, Elliott shivered and closed his eyes. Hound snarled and forced his eyelids open, pulling the skin up so he couldn’t look away. They wanted to be the last thing that he ever saw. They weren’t done playing, but Elliott’s eyes wouldn’t be sullied by other sights anymore. He was beautiful, and someone so beautiful shouldn’t have to look at a world that was so ugly. Elliott was trembling, terrified beyond belief but they knew they were doing him a favor. 

The moment their thumbs slid down, Elliott began to panic. The remaining fight within him was reignited and he thrashed, trying to kick himself further into the wall and away from them. There was simply nowhere for him to go, and they pushed his head hard into the rock to stun him. Their thumbs hovered above his irises, and for a moment they felt sorrow. His eyes were unlike any they’d seen, amber, like sunlight through a whiskey glass. It really was such a shame, but it had to be done. He could live his last moments in peace, not having to see the horrors of the world anymore. 

With every thrust, they pushed against his eyes. They wanted him to savor it like they were. They pushed in perfect time until their nails pierced the sclera, sinking fully into the sockets with a wet  _ pop _ . Fluid gushed from the destroyed eyes as Elliott went berserk. He thrashed, screaming as best he could around their cock but unable to break free. His mouth was still being forced open by the gag, and his hands were bound helplessly above him. His flailing reminded Hound of a living bug pinned to a board, doomed but instinct still demanding they survive. There was no way he could see now. His eyes had been turned into a bloody, pulpy mess that ran down his cheeks. 

With their thumbs in his sockets, they could grip his head tightly, ensuring he couldn’t move away at all. His screams reverberated in his throat, creating a pleasurable vibration around their cock. Every few seconds he’d gag, lurching forward and pushing against their thumbs involuntarily. The noise was dreadful, and Bloodhound quickly found themself worried that he’d choke on his own vomit if they continued. He was still trying to shake his head so hard that it was difficult for them to fuck this throat, and the screaming was drying out his mouth. They glared down at him, frustrated that he seemed determined to ruin their special day. They’d planned for this, but they were annoyed at having to do it so soon.

Bloodhound pulled out from his mouth and let him gasp for air for a few seconds. He coughed violently, retching as his chest heaved. They grabbed a handful of his hair and wrenched his head up, baring his neck. With the other, they pulled a knife from their belt and pressed the steel to his flesh. Elliott’s empty sockets looked up to where he thought their face was, and his mouth opened to scream, but they silenced him with a quick slash across the throat. The perfect, tan skin opened with ease, and a sea of red blood poured from the smile they’d carved into him. They realigned the knife to the cut they’d made and pushed, pulling the flesh taut as they sawed. He was pinned between the wall and the knife, and his struggling just dragged the torn flesh back across the blade. His cartilage crunched as they put more weight onto the blade, but they knew they’d gotten through when they could hear the air whistling through the gash. Taking advantage of his surprise, they pushed back into his mouth as blood started to bubble up from his throat. 

_ Perfect _

As Elliott gurgled, more blood filled his mouth and made it slick enough that they could slide in with little effort. His face was a mess of blood and gore, clear fluid leaking from his destroyed eyes. It seemed to be a contest of which would end him first, would it be the suffocation, or the blood loss? Hound didn’t want him to stop bleeding, but it also felt wonderful as his body would convulse around them, tightening and almost milking their cock. 

Hound sighed as his struggling began to die down. It was more of a twitch now, like a crushed spider. They commended him for still fighting, even when there was no hope for him. No one would find them here, and even then he was beyond far gone. No amount of stitching or blood transfusions would bring him back, which was a shame because Hound already missed this night, even if it wasn’t yet over. They’d known their relationship with him would end this way, but they weren’t sad. They’d tasted every other part of him, made love to him countless times and this was their final thank-you to him for all those happy memories. 

Their favorite up until tonight had been when they’d sliced open part of his belly after they’d grown tired of his ass. They’d been careful not to rupture his intestines, wanting to keep them whole and unblemished as possible. They’d been so supple, so warm as Hound fucked the wound open wider. They’d cut the hole too narrow on purpose, so they had to push through and could hear the skin as it ripped apart. His insides were surprisingly squishy, but combined with the flexing of his abdominal muscles Hound had thought they’d found heaven. He’d scream out and everything would tense, squeezing their cock and pulling it into the coils of smooth muscle. Blood had squelched as it poured from the wound like mad, coating the floor and completely drenching their legs. They’d scolded him for that, stuffing a piece of his own skin they’d flayed from his back into his mouth. It was practical, giving him something to bite down on so he could still scream without giving them a massive headache. Hound sighed remembering that particular evening. How cute he’d looked, chewing his own flesh with those pretty, golden eyes full of tears. It really was a shame there was no saving his eyes, but it was the price they’d pay for making their last night together perfect. 

They dropped the knife and touched their finger to his cheek, wiping off some of the blood and rubbing it on their tongue. Hound swirled the fluids in their mouth, savoring it like a wine taster. Elliott’s blood was sweet, probably due to the ocular fluid mixed into the gore that covered his face. There was a salty aftertaste from all the tears that thinned out the cocktail, but it was a rare vintage and they were the only person in the world who could taste it now. 

He was completely limp now, body sagging and only held up by his head that Hound still had their thumb in. They frowned, annoyed he’d bled out so quickly. They’d been so busy reminiscing that they hadn’t seen the moment he expired, but they’d been hoping someone as young and healthy as him would have lasted longer. Still, there was no need for them to rush. A corpse as big as him wouldn’t cool too quickly, even with the majority of his blood pooled on the floor. But, his mouth wasn’t as interesting if they couldn’t hear him groaning, or feel his tongue running the length of their shaft. Hound tutted at themself for getting too enthusiastic. Now they needed to find another solution, since simply jerking off onto a cadaver was below them. 

There were many so many options it was almost overwhelming. They’d heard a heart could make quite the fine substitute for other holes, and with four compartments, there was variety, but hearts were also fairly small. They’d probably have to cut out the bottom to fit inside it, and they wanted it whole so they could preserve it and keep it in a jar on his side of the bed. Bones could be carved into all manner of toys, but that was a project for later. Hound examined him, looking for the best solution to their problem, and smiled when they looked back up at his head. They’d already gotten rid of his eyes, and the sphenoid bone was thin enough that it would break easily. Just a few taps with the knife and it would shatter, giving them access to the one part of Elliott they’d yet to explore. 

They scooped the knife up from the floor and got to work, hammering on the back of it with a closed fist. Excitement raced through their body as they chipped away at the bone, making sure there were no sharp edges that they’d cut themself on. Their heart was threatening to tear itself from their chest, and their hands were shaking from the anticipation. They cleared the last bit of bone from the socket and lined Elliott’s head up properly. 

Shameless moans poured from their mouth as they sunk their cock deep into his skull. It was a snug fit, but the grey matter put up no resistance, and the texture of it was unbelievably smooth. It was warm, and just firm enough that it caressed their cock with each stroke. It was  _ divine _ , and Hound knew nothing could compare to this. 

“Nng, by the  _ gods  _ Elliott, you feel  _ wonderful _ .”

Though they knew their praise fell on deaf ears, Elliott had always loved their sweet talk, so they wouldn’t deny him it even after death. 

“I wish you could be alive for this. I cannot…  _ aah…” _

It was already getting hard to focus. Everything about it, about Elliott, was perfect. It was a testament to his perfection that even without a pulse he was still so good to fuck. Alive he’d been a toy, but in death he was truly theirs and theirs alone. They’d make use of as much of him as they could, not wanting anything to go to waste. No one would ever lay their filthy hands on him again. 

“The sounds you would have made… oh I can hear them even now. How long would it last? Until you lost the ability to scream?” 

Would his speech have become garbled as they fucked him, slowly losing all of his personality as they came inside his skull? Their initial plan for Elliott had been a sort of lobotomy, to turn him into the perfect doll that they could tuck away in bed until they wanted to pleasure themself. It had been an appealing idea, to have someone who couldn’t fight back and who’d obey their every command, but they didn’t have the energy to take care of someone like that. He’d have the intelligence of a child, which they didn’t find appealing in the slightest. There was also too much risk that they’d kill him and he’d just die quietly on their table, which would have been a great waste of his potential. 

“Oh, my dearest love…” 

Hound’s thrusts became erratic as they called out.

“ _ Fuck _ … Ah, Elliott!”

With a final moan, they came, buried as far into him as they could go. His brain matter enveloped their cock in a blanket of warmth, the mashed tissue mixing with their come. They stayed still for a moment, holding onto the feeling for as long as they could. They’d never orgasmed so intensely before, and now their legs were shaking and their grip on his skull was weakening. As they pulled their cock from his eye socket, a mess of brain, blood, and come leaked from the wound and dribbled down his face. Hound smiled and gently wiped it from his cheek, admiring their handiwork. They had time before the body would start to smell, and they had a list of things they needed to do to keep him looking presentable. 

There was still blood in his body, which would begin to pool and cause ugly bruising if they weren’t quick to act. Luckily actual, noticeable rot wouldn’t set in before they were finished preserving him. Even Hound couldn’t enjoy a body if its limbs were starting to fall off. They tucked themself back into their pants, and placed a tender kiss on his cheek. 

“Happy anniversary, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am not apologizing. It literally says niche right in the title, so don't @ me if y'all didn't read the tags. I don't link my tumblr because I would definitely get angry anons over this.
> 
> But hellohello to the 5 people who are going to read this! Nice to see you :D How y'all been :D 
> 
> I'm gifting this to Styg (idk if you're cool with me posting your name here so I won't) because they commented on another fic of mine and said they'd totally read skullfucking if I wrote it, so thank you for inspiring me! Hopefully it doesn't wig you out ^^' 
> 
> House Bolton was my favorite in GOT and Ramsay is my husband, so like... yeah that explains a bit. 
> 
> Also, and yes I'm plugging this again, my beta reader and I have a discord!! It's for apex fans who love nasty shit like this who don't belong in (or in my case get kicked out of because I love writing this kind of stuff) other servers. Anything goes in the blacklist channel, so come hang out!! https://discord.gg/xNkTyCV 
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
